bella and her pimps
by rose-thorn95
Summary: What if Bella and the Quileute boys where the best of friends and that they lived together. What if they to transferred to Forks High School where Edward and his family lives? With Bella’s accidents, the Quileute boys pranks and the Cullen’s irritation
1. morning shouts

_**Bella and Her Pimps**_

_**Summary: What if Bella and the Quileute boys where the best of friends and that they lived together. What if they to transferred to Forks High School where Edward and his family lives? With Bella's accidents, the Quileute boys pranks and the Cullen's irritation… … … … what do you think will happen?**_

_**Read and find out…**_

Start of the story…

The silence of the peaceful night echoed throughout the house. Well… not exactly… yeeaah… not even close…

"ahh… Quil!" screams Jacob.

"Sam…!" yells Quil.

"Embry… that's it… ah" moans Sam.

"Mmmhhh…" Embry added.

And lastly, "oh god!" Jacob screams.

"Shut up." I screamed while banging the wall harshly because don't you know it, my roomos exactly next to Jacob's room. Which, sucks for me, because they won't ever leave me alone. Now they're trying to piss me off by screaming like their trying t rape each other. "Someone is trying to sleep here! May I remind you that we have to wake up early tomorrow because we're leaving tomorrow? I don't want to suffer! I also don't want eye bags as a 50 cent coin!" I mean come on, if you guys wanted to screme like your being raped be my guest!!! But please, could you not do it a 2 fucking 30 in the fucking morning because as I said I'm trying to sleep here!!! If you want you, go outside and rape a fucking pole for all I care! Just please, let me sleep!!!"

"Wow… she's pissed" Embry states.

"Ding Ding Ding… and our winner is… Captain Obvious… when did you figure that out?" I yelled.

As you can see, I'm a person that loves sleep so… If you still want to keep your heads or precious jewel... then I suggest that you DO NOT disturb me.

_**If this is what happens in the morning, find out what will happen at breakfast…**_

_**Here's a clue…**_

_**Sarcasm**_

_**Tomato sauce**_

_**Eggs**_

_**Flour**_

_**Soap**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Water**_

_**Ducking**_

_**And whole lot of mess…**_

_**If you like the start of my story please review**_

_**Review**_


	2. Morning breakfast

_**Hey, Wat up my hommiess,**_

_**Did u all like my soty**_

_**Here's the second chappie**_

_**Hope you like it**_



Normal day (I mean normal for people that can turn into wolves and know any vampire, yeah that kind of normal…)

06:30

After I have just woken up, I suddenly heard a lot of screaming…. the guys must be cooking breakfast… ohhhhhhhh boy…

As I went nearer to the source of the shouts it became louder and the sound of water was added to tha noise… why me!!! why!!! Do you hate me that much!!!

Here goes nothing…

"hey guys cut th…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt like baby powder just hit me across the face…

Wait no… it's a kilo of flour tha hit my face in full force which caused it to explode and the flour made me into snow… how lovely…

"Whoops... Sorry bells, I was meant to get Jake." Quil says

"It's ok, Quil… I get hit with a bag of flour everyday so I'm used to it…" I said.

Sad thing was I do get hit with flour or a bag or a remote control or a hat or boiling water or get tackled to the ground by some them or get slapped in the face with a person I don't even know all the time.

Sigh… Story of my life

"Anyways, we attempted to make you breakfast sooo…." Jake says.

"aww.. How sweet! I just wa… What the fuck is this!" I screamed

"Your breakfast" they all said in perfect unison.

"This is cannot be categorized as breakfast, you know what it's not even categorized a food…Human food…"

The so called food had burnt toast and I think that's eggs…

It was covered in maple syrup and tomato sauce and mayonnaise… OH MY GOD

IT JUST MOVED… HOLY SHIT!!!

"That's it were ordering pizza" I declared.

And the day went on… it's gonna be a long day ahead of me…

_**Hey hope you like my story**_

_**Please review**_

_**And review again**_


	3. introduction and competition

**Hey hey hey …**

**Another chappie on the go…**

**Anyways I've been a lazy ass this past week so I haven't been updating…**

**I hope you like my chappie…**

I was sitting on the couch watching "_Transformer: Revenge of the fallen"._

We just finished packing up… apparently that didn't go as planned…

The guys doesn't know shit about packing… they just threw everything on the box… right now we have 5 plate, 2 cup, 6 glasses, 2 vase broken… 8 t-shirt ripped… 17 boxes squished… let's just say , It was a miracle that we even finished packing up.

If you're wondering where we're going… all of us has just received a scholarship in Forks High School of Arts. We have been living in Seattle for about 2 years now… when we were young, we were inseparable... we still are.

The guys wanted to go to Seattle and I just came along. My loving parents approved of it because they knew that I was safe with the guys.

Right now…

Jake's 17 years old… he's 1 year younger than me… I'm 18.

He loves to play the guitar… he's full of mischief… we'll all of them are…

Embry is awesome at drums

Sam also plays guitar

Quil does the keyboard

I do the singing.

My name is Isabella but they all call me Bella-by and I hate it to the pit of my stomach… but I've gotten used to it… I don't kick them anymore or slap them… sometimes.

Anyways I'm here watchin' eating some of my favorite snack-ice cream, chocolate, cookies, caramel popcorn… yeah you get the picture… but I'm not eating them alone… the guys are also here helping me to eat all of those.

But they hate the movie… in the corner of my eye I saw Jake try to grab the remote… not on my watch.

I quickly say "Touch the remote and you will find your arm in my hand and broken in five different place… and that's just the arm."

"Holy shit Bella, I'm just joking, no need to get defensive." Jake says

So… the competition begins…

"bithch"  --- bella says

"Asshole" --- Jake says and so on

"Whore"

"Dogturd"

"Asswipe"

"Mother fucker"

"Girl-banger"

"Boy-kisser"

"Asswipe"

**See what happen to the fight**

**At the next chappie**

**Review**

**RR**

**review**


End file.
